Shinobi no Zanpakuto
by jubei zankage
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki awakes a new power, and passes it on to her comrades, the zanpaku-to fem naru/oc naruto/bleachXover
1. new blade, new sensei, new life

Okay new idea every one:

What if a bunch of Naruto characters suddenly got Zanpaku-to this one starts at the land of wave arc on the bridge no bleach characters other than the Zanpaku-to them selves

AN: Naruto is a girl but hid it by acting like a guy, only Sarutobi, Rin (Naruko's private medic), Jiraiya, and Zangetsu know, but did not change her name

AN2: the promised re-write is here early

'_Thoughts'  
_jutsu name  
**-scene change-  
**'_**Zanpaku-to/summon/biju thoughts'  
**_"**Zanpaku-to/summon/biju speech"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH (waaaaaaaaaaah)**

REWRITE CH 1 Begin

* * *

Naruko and Sasuke were fighting Zabuza's comrade in a set of mirrors

_"_Hey Naruko, quit using that Jutsu, it takes up too much chakra_"_

_"_No way Sauke, I could keep going for a week_"_

_'__naruko may say that but, I can see that he's getting tired, if onlly we could follow him_, wait, is he getting slower_'_

Ssuke now had blood red eyes, two black tomoes in the right one in the left, and his eyes were able to follow the hunter nin

"Naruko, one more time" Sasuke yelled as he went through the handseals

"Right"

Sasuke then finished as Haku flashed through the air 'Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu' he then breathed out a huge ball of fire, which Haku narrowly dodged

_'he is following my movements, how' _thought Haku as he then noticed the changes to Sasuke's eyes _'Sharingan, he's an Uchiha, my only chance to hit him is to' _as he thought the last part he aimed his senbon at Naruko_  
_

_"_just missed_"_ said Sasuke who then realized Haku's plan and jumped in the way of the senbon blocking them with his body

_"_UGH" Sasuke grunted looking at Naruko

_"_Teme why did you save me_"_ she asked Sasuke

_"_Shut up dobe, my body just moved, I guess I couldn't kill him so you have to do it for me, kill my brother Itachi Uchiha_" _said Sasuke as his life faded away

"Naruko is this the first time you have seen a comrade die in battle" Haku said to Naruko who had a blank look on her face

**-NARUKO'S MIND-**

The world had changed; the bridge was now a sewer? Naruko walked down until she came up on an empty cage

"Okay where am I" asked Naruko

"**Do you wish to avenge him**" said a voice from the empty cage

"Who are you" she asked

"**…**" The figure replied mouthing his name

"Huh I couldn't hear you"

"**Well then know this I am the power which killed kyuubi, your power**" replied the old man wearing a black trench coat and wearing sunglasses, he then held out a massive sword to Naruko "**now take it before he kills you**"

Naruko took the sword, and asked the old man some things "Hey, why can't I hear your name"

"**You are not yet ready to fully wield me Naruko-chan**"

"Okay can I call you old man untill then"

"**Yes**"

_"_And HOW THE HELL DID YOU KILL THE BAKA FOX"

_"_**I absorbed, and purified the Foxes chakra**_"_

_"_So does this sword have Baka-fox's chakra_"_

"**No Naruko-chan, this is our chakra"**

"okay old man"

**-Back in the real world-**

Naruko stood up with the massive sword in hand, wearing a black jumpsuit, with a red swirl on the back and a silver collar around the neck she then raised her blade over her shoulder, her chakra flaring, shattering all of Haku's mirrors knocking the Nin to the ground

"YOU KILLED HIM HE WAS MY COMRADE" Naruko then leaped into the air prepared to cleave Haku in half

'_What speed, especially with that blade it's almost as big as Zabuza-sama's, and he sounds kinda feminine'_

'_Wow it's not even slowing me down'_

'_**Naruko-chan this power is a Zanpaku-to, it is a part of our soul, and yes you and I are cast from the same soul' **_thought the old man to him_** 'as such it's weight does not affect your body' **_

'_Cool so it will never slow me down then' __**'no Naruko-chan'**_

As Naruko's blade came down on Haku, Naruto hesitated allowing Haku to dodge the swing and throw senbon at Naruko who ignored them

"YOU WILL DIE" Naruko yelled

'_**Naruko wait Sasuke, he's alive'**_

'_Huh'_

'_**Near-death like with Zabuza'**_

"Sorry about the misunderstanding Haku, I got an evil businessman to kill" said Naruko who then hit Haku on the head with the hilt knocking him out

"Well what happened to the great demon of the hidden mist" asked the short fatso

"You got any last words fatty" said Naruko

'_When did Naruko get that sword, could the seal have something to do with it' _thought Kakashi

"The guy who kills this kid gets a raise" yelled Gato

"Heh I don't think so fatty 'shadow clone Jutsu' alright let's get 'em" having over crowded the bridge with his clones and then Gato's men didn't stand a chance against 100 plus Narukos, the Narukos were using mostly taijutsu and 90 were knocked out, but later only Gato was left

"GATO NOW YOU DIE" naruko yelled, her chakra flaring with the strength of one tail worth of the nine tailed fox

"What is this chakra, so strong, but it isn't the fox's" Kakashi asked no one in particular

Naruko looked at Kakashi and said "this power is greater than that baka fox, because it KILLED the fox"

Kakashi gasped as Naruko jumped into the air, and came down cleaving Gato in half

**-After the bridge was completed, on the way back to the leaf village-**

"Hey Zabuza-san why don't you come back to the leaf with us" asked Naruto

"Well kid I need to find someone first, but I guess she can wait until you can use that sword" he responded

"What are you saying Zabuza" Naruko dumbly asked

"I will train you how to use that sword, idiot"

"Thanks Zabuza-sensei" Naruko replied '_finally an actual sensei'_

"No prob Naruko-baka" replied the Mist swordsman

**-Leaf village, lord Hokage's office-**

"Well I can let you stay but you have to be put on probation Zabuza-san" said the hokage

"I have conditions Lord Hokage" said Zabuza

"Yes"

"First, I need the unmonitored use of a training field with a river, second I need training equipment, and third is to have Naruko Uzumaki named as my student, only associating with team 7 for missions"

"That is a bit too much Zabuza-san"

"Well I have a lot of training to give the kid before he can master his blade"

"What blade, there was no mention of a blade in Kakashi's training or mission reports, including the wave mission" asked the hokage

"Hah Kakashi's idiocy knows no bounds he saw the sword, it's almost as big as my Head Cleaving Sword, he used it to kill Gato I guess he doesn't want you to know"

"Neko-chan please get Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruko in here immediately" asked the old man to an anbu

"Yes lord Hokage"

**-Moments later at the memorial stone-**

"Naruko, when are you going to stop hiding _it_" asked Kakashi

"As soon as I can get some better clothes, you know designed for a girl" said Naruko under her breath

"Naruko-san, Kakashi-sempai lord hokage has requested your presence" said the purple haired anbu

**-BACK AT LORD HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

"Okay we're here old man what do you want" asked Naruko

"Well a few things, starting with hammering out some details about your new sensei" said Sarutobi

"Okay me first" yelled Naruko, and the hokage cleared the room and activated a sound seal

"First I like Haku was hated for something I could not control, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me at birth, and second I'm a girl"

Zabuza just started laughing like a maniac "first Haku now you I think I'm cursed kid"

"Also, old man, the fox is dead, my sword absorbed ALL of its chakra, becoming very strong in the process"

"Oh, well Naruko, don't you think the village should know the truth" Sarutobi asked after blowing out some smoke

"They won't believe you about the fox, but, yes about my real gender"

* * *

**OKAY CHAP 1 COMPLETE**

AN:

Naruko will go shopping next chap

Jubei appears in chunin exams

Taking ideas on who should have Zanpaku-to current unchanging ones are

Naruko(Zangetsu), Ten-Ten(Hozukimaru), Jubei(oc/ original Zanpaku-to), Sasuke, and Haku

please give me ideas for who should have Zanpaku-to and what Zanpaku-to they should have, i am trying to address the weaknesses of the characters with Zanpaku-to

PLZ REVIEW


	2. Rain elite, the chunin exams are here

Okay everyone, Chapter 2 of Shinobi no Zanpaku-to

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or bleach

Begin Chapter

* * *

**TEAM 7 TRAINING GROUND NEXT DAY**

"Okay everyone, I got big news" yelled Naruko, while waiting for Kakashi-sensei

"Shouldn't we wait for sensei dobe" asked Sasuke, who was genuinely curios

"Nah teme he knows already" Naruko replied

"Oh then go ahead" said Sakura

"Well first I am going to be training with Zabuza more than with you guys, as in barely with you guys"

"Oh that's too bad Naruko-san" '_**CHA, Now you won't get between me and Sasuke-kun anymore'**_ said Sakura/ Inner Sakura

"What else dobe"

"Well I'm kind of a girl teme, and before you ask Sakura I am straight, and no Sasuke you aren't my type" Naruko replied

"WHEW, wait then why did you flirt with me Naruko-chan" Sakura sighed/asked

"Well since I hid as a guy I didn't want the guys to think I was gay, and you were the girl everyone else liked"

"Wait Naruko why not, I mean you like boys?" asked Sakura

"ugh Sakura, NO straight guy would want to go out with someone they at one time thought was gay"

"Hn what makes you think I would like you dobe" asked Sasuke

"Cuz I'm not a fan girl teme"

"YO" Kakashi suddenly spoke up

"YOU'RE LATE" Yelled the two kunoichi

"Well I had to save an old lady from an invading force of enemy Nin" responded Kakashi

"LIAR" yelled Naruko and Sakura

"Okay let's get a mission oh and Naruko you need to be at tomorrow's meeting too"

**LATER AFTER MISSIONS**

Naruko and Sakura were walking down the street and noticed they were being followed by a square rock

"Eh Konohamaru" said Naruko in her feminine voice

The square rock exploded into a large plume of smoke "Ah ha I should have known my rival could see through my disguise" Yelled Konohamaru out of the smoke before he started coughing and complaining "ah we used too much gunpowder"

"Konohamaru who are the other two brats" asked Naruko

"My name is Moegi, and I'm the cutest girl in our class" said the orange haired girl

The boy wearing glasses then said "my name is Udon and I am the smartest in class I think"

"And together we are the Konohamaru squad" yelled all three at the same time in weird poses

"Um right" said Naruko "I think I'll be going now"

"Wait who's the girl, she your girlfriend boss" asked the soon-to-be-dead Sarutobi

"No Konohamaru, I don't like girls, since I AM one" she replied

"HUH BOSS how come you're a girl" he asked

"Well I was born that way, and decided to hide it in case something bad happened, being as not very many people like me" she replied looking at her stomach

"Well where ya going boss?"

"Shopping" and Naruko and Sakura left to buy Naruko some girl clothes

**LATER AT THE SHOP**

"GO AWAY DEMON" yelled the girl working at the store

"Hey c'mon I need to buy some clothes miss so can you please let me shop here, before I notify lord hokage of your violation of his law" replied Naruko, in a perfectly calm voice

"Yeah whatever demon brat" she replied before dodging Naruko's kunai

Naruko then told her "Miss if you keep calling me that I WILL call an ANBU squad to execute you 'k"

"Yes brat" _'stupid demon brat why can't he just die'_

"Uh miss, can you tell me where the ladies section is" Naruko asked

"Why do YOU want to know?"

"Um I'm a girl, but I didn't want to you know, so I hid it"

"Well ask someone else"

'_Bitch' _Naruko thought to herself

**LATER WOMENS SECTION**

"WOAH" yelled Naruko, "Haku what are you doing here"

"Shopping, maybe I could help you Naru-chan"

"Okay Haku"

10 MINUTES LATER INFRONT OF THE DRESSING ROOM

Naruko was standing wearing a tight black jacket (like shippuden) with orange patches, black pants like Hinata's, black sandals, and had a black banded headband

"WOW" gasped Sakura

"She is sooo hot" Haku replied

"Um thanks, I like it too" said Naruko

"Though I think yo should have chosen something more feminine" said haku

"UGH Haku" yelled Naruko "I don't like feminine clothes, but maybe a cute orange dress"

"ORANGE" yelled Sakura and Haku together

"Yeah it's my favorite color" Naruko giggled

"Naruko" started Sakura "just hurry up Haku freaks me out"

**1 WEEK BEFORE CHUNIN EXAMS OUTSIDE OF ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

Naruko and Sakura were walking through the village when they noticed something off, three rain shinobi about 13 were walking through the village talking about how much they like the leaf village

"Well Jubei-kun I like the fact that it's not raining" said a tall girl, with long purple hair, and a black scythe on her back

"Yeah well I hate it" responded the third member he had a small sword, wearing an all black traditional ninja outfit and was mumbling to himself about forgetting his ninja wire

"'course Kuro the leaf village gets sunlight" responded Jubei he wore a black Akatsuki like cloak with white dragons on it

"That's not it Jubei, I just miss the rain" Kuro replied

"Oh quit arguing you two, Konan-sama might get mad"

"Okay Viper-chan" Jubei responded with a smile

"Hey what are rain shinobi doing in the leaf village?" asked the pink haired kunoichi

"Chunin exams gorgeous" replied Viper with a wink

"Um are you a lesbian" asked Naruko

"Yeah hottie" Viper said batting her eyes

"I'm straight" replied the blonde

"Viper shut up already, I sense Konan-sama"

'Gulp' "I'll be quiet now; she's touchy without leader-sama around" all three rain genin then started shuddering

"Quit arguing you idiots, we need to show the leaf our strength" barked Konan, dressed the same as always

Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was hiding on surprising Sakura

"Oh what took you so long Uchiha" asked Konan

"Yeah we knew you were there" said Kuro

"Yeah you need to learn to hide you chakra signature" Viper proclaimed

"Well what did you expect from that worthless clan anyway" said Jubei

"TAKE THAT BACK" yelled Sasuke as he prepared a fire Jutsu

As he launched it Kuro shouted 'ninja art: chakra paralysis Jutsu' stopping Sasuke's chakra network and his Jutsu "Sasuke you are nothing compared to any of us"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled the Uchiha

"Simple Sasuke" Konan started "You are the most pathetic excuse for an Uchiha I have ever met"

"HE IS NOT SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST" yelled Sakura

"Leaf nin are so delusional, no Sasuke is weak, I could beat him easily, but I do not waste my effort on weaklings" stated Jubei

"no you just know I'll humiliate you" said Sasuke

"hey what are your guys names" asked Naruko

"Viper" stated the purple haired kunoichi

"Kuro, at your service"

"Jubei and what is your name beautiful"

"Naruko Uzumaki, the future fifth Hokage"

"And you" said Sasuke to the Jounin

"Konan"

At that the rain nin left to wherever

**NEXT MORNING TEAM 7 MEETING BRIDGE**

"yo" said Kakashi

"YOU'RE LATE" yelled Sakura

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and"

"LIAR" Sakura yelled

"Sakura don't yell so loud" complained Naruko "I was trying to meditate"

"Why Naruko"

"To train with my sword"

"Huh"

"Its soul trains me through meditation"

"Well here are your entry forms for the chunin exams, be at room 301 next Monday morning at 9:00 and hand those in if you want to enter"

"Okay Kakashi sensei" said all three

"Okay you have the week off" responded there sensei

* * *

**CAPTER 2 DONE**

AN:

I just went in for my edit, will redo chapter 1 before I continue so it is a little less hurried

Okay I'm going to give some info on my new OCs

VIPER:

She is a sadist with a Kekei Genkai which allows her to manipulate gravity fields, A-rank level trained by Hidan and Orochimaru

KURO:

He has the ability to analyze Jutsu at a level which allows him to nearly instantly decide or create a counter, 45 of brain is used resulting in unbelievable intellect, fights with large numbers of ninja wire also A-rank level trained by Sasori and Itachi

What do you think of them, I still NEED a Zanpaku-to for Sasuke and any ideas for other ones to activate in the chunin exams kind of want one for Hinata before her match, the others I want are Sarutobi (3rd hokage), Neji, Haku, Anko, and anyone you guys think I should give one by the time of the Sasuke retrieval mission

Review so I can make it better


End file.
